Episode 572b: The Mystery of the Pyramids!? The Great Egyptian Adventure
The Mystery of the Pyramids!? The Great Egyptian Adventure (Japanese: 謎のピラミッド！？エジプト大冒険 Nazo no piramiddo!? Ejiputo dai bōken) is a Doraemon's birthday special episode of the 2005 anime series. This is a reaired of episode 494 which was aired in TV Asahi on September 6, 2019. Plot Nobita, Shizuka and Gian heard the story about the Egyptian Pyramids and treasures like gold and silver to Suneo. Suneo also knew that there might be treasures that have not been found yet and think of going to Egypt. However, Nobita suddenly go to buy dorayaki and also weed the garden. Nobita can't go back to the room quite easily. Actually, Doraemon wrote that in August 30, Nobita will buy a dorayaki and will weed the garden. It was written in pre-diary where the future will be exactly like that just by writing it. Nobita knew about it and wrote that in August 31, summer vacation homework ends indefinitely and goes to Egypt with Anywhere Door with Doraemon. When Nobita tried to find a treasure using Treasure Hunting Counter, the counter immediately reacted. When looking at the feet with Fault Vision, the royal tomb was buried there. Doraemon and Nobita head to Millennium BC by the Time Belt at once and they find the entrance to the royal grave and they went inside with Pass Loop and proceed to the back, They hear something like a human groaning. Looking at the voice, the boy who was dressed like a high rank had collapsed. Nobita is surprised and not even notice that he had dropped the diary. In order to help the boy, they return to the present time again with a Time Belt and take them back to Nobita's room. When the boy woke up, he ate the Translation Gummy and give him some food and they found out that he was an Egyptian Pharaoh who named Nemeses II, the father of Nemeses I who passed away and he received a throne, It seems that he was trapped in his father's grave by a traitor. Doraemon, who heard of Nemeses appeal that the country was taken over as it was is also quiet and speaks to Nemeses again to Egypt of the Millennium BC. First of all, They go to the modern Egypt with Anywhere Door but Nobita witnessed that the three pyramids have increased to four for some reason. When reaching the country of Nemeses, Waruhaeb who betrayed Nemeses gathered people in the plaza and addressed themselves as being pharaohs. Furthermore, Nobita was surprised because Waruhaeb began to manipulate the weather freely. Actually Waruhaeb had a diary in front of Nobita dropped. Characters Main characters * Suneo Honekawa * Nobita Nobi * Takeshi Gouda * Shizuka Minamoto * Doraemon Other characters * Nemeses II * Tamako Nobi * Titi Antagonist characters * Waruhaeb Gadgets used * Pre Diary * Anywhere Door * Hopter * Treasure Hunting Counter * Fault Vision * Time Belt * Pass Loop * Projection Light * Translation Gummy * Clothing Replacement Camera * Piihyoro Rope * Air Cannon * Reverse Cloak * Small Light Official site * https://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/doraemon/story/0494/ TV Asahi * https://dora-world.com/contents/258 Dora World Category:Anime Category:2005 anime series Category:Episodes Category:2005 anime series episodes Category:Episodes in 2019 Category:Episodes focusing on Doraemon Category:Episodes focusing on Nobita Category:Birthday special Category:Birthday special episodes Category:Doraemon's birthday special episodes Category:Reaired episodes Category:Reaired episodes from 2005 anime series